


Within Us|Hybrids™ [Slow Updates]

by UntamedGrape



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse of Alpha power, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Brats - Freeform, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Deer Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Degredation Kink, Dom/sub, Domspace, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Oral Knotting, Polyamory, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Snake Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Squirrel Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, alpha female reader, as a kink, but its touching, ceo reader, enemies to lover, geneterlia according to their ABO, hints of depression, slight detail smut, stubborn Alpha, wolf hybrid female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: The second gender is a very important status in the hybrid world. The humans and hybrid coexist in a progressive utopia where there is still oppression from humans although it's developed. Hybrid wishes to be heard in this world. They need a place of power, and this how we look into the life of seven mated hybrid and a famous CEO hybrid.Seven hybrid and one CEO hybrid, how will their life clash together? How will they respond to each other?The Famous CEO hybrid run a company for hybrid by hybrids and humans. Bitna (Yourself/main character) is a female Alpha Northwestern wolf. While her appearance might seem intimidating, she still holds a soft spot for her friends and family.OrSeven Idol hybrids poked with the wrong Alpha, and now they seek forgiveness from her.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), OT7 x reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. INFORMATION

✎ Welcome, lovely readers. As you can see, I have decided to rewrite this story so that we can all understand.

✎ I want to thank everyone for coming and reading my books because it shows me that there are people out there interested in them, which makes me very happy.

✎The book is one of the very first books I had the courage to publish before any other books I have out publish.

✎Since I started writing much more frequently in AO3, I have come across a wide range of fanfiction with bizarre and interesting themes within them. 

✎The book will contain the following: Hurt to comfort, Smut, ABO dynamics, Hybrids, Femdom, Subspace, Domspace, Genetelia according to their ABO, abuse, Flashback of non-consensual touching and abuse, Fluff, Stubborn Alpha, Enemies to lovers, mates, Knotting, degradation kink, bratty/ Dom dynamics, Hint of depression and anxiety, separation anxiety, slightly detailed smut, Poly relationship, OT7 x reader.

✎Please read the content of the book before reading!

✎ BTS are their own people. I am not their owner. That label is part of BigHit E.

✎Anything that happens in this book is pure fiction, meaning if a member of BTS action and motions are not the same in real life, it is because this is fanfiction. I love them dearly on their personalities, but it would take me a long time to analyze every one of them, and some of the things I base myself on are on zodiac signs for a bit of personality.

✎This book belongs to me. I dont permit to translate it, rewrite, and post on another website.

✎ I only have AO3, Tumblr, Quvotes, and Wattpad under the same user name. If you see my user on any other page that it is not mine, it means that they have pretended to be me.

✎ I will post the schedules for writing in an Instagram account. (Same User)

✎ Within Us|Hybrids ™ The Plot The book belongs to me.

✎Images are not mine.

Have Fun reading, my sweet readers.


	2. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary for the book I guess

The second gender is a very important status in the hybrid world. The humans and hybrid coexist in a progressive utopia where there is still oppression from humans although it's developed. Hybrid wishes to be heard in this world. They need a place of power, and this how we look into the life of seven mated hybrid and a famous CEO hybrid.

Seven hybrid and one CEO hybrid, how will their life clash together? How will they respond to each other?

The Famous CEO hybrid run a company for hybrid by hybrids and humans. Bitna (Yourself/main character) is a female Alpha Northwestern wolf. While her appearance might seem intimidating, she still holds a soft spot for her friends and family.

Or

Seven Idol hybrids poked with the wrong Alpha, and now they seek forgiveness from her. 


	3. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bitna her friends grow up together. (Small flashbacks)

In this society, humans and hybrid coexist live in a progressive world. The first Hybrids were discovered around the eighth century, where there were treated like pets and luxury accessories. As time progressed, society started to become aware that hybrids were more human than animals. Some hybrids have more animal than human genes in them than others, but still, they are humans with certain unique traits. Around the twentieth century, Humans hated the idea of having to work with a hybrid. Humans wanted total control of what hybrid did and didn't do, but a significant percentage of humans with hybrids fought for equal rights no matter what. Five years later from the protest the congress had passed an act that would benefit both humans and Hybrids.

There would be designated areas for hybrids in which humans are not permitted to enter and same with the humans. Of course, there are a decent amount of places that Humans and Hybrids could go to together without having to have the hate of humans.

-

"Bitna! Let play tag~!" An excited seven-year-old husky hybrid named Erik demanded. The boy was all sweaty and dirty from playing in the water playground. "Go away, Eriw! Bithna noona ish pwaying withh me!" A small four-year-old toy pomeranian hybrid named Alex whine.

"She always plays with you! Stop being such a baby and play like a grown dog, you puppy!" Erik yelled at Alex, but Alex didn't back down at all. He stood up lightly, wobbling, and waddle over to the growling Seven-Year-old. "You are thhe puppy for noth waithing your thurn!" Alex growl as much as he could.

Before the two could tug each other's ears and tail off, an eight-year-old northwestern wolf hybrid girl named Bitna picked up the pom with no struggle and poked the husky's cheek. "Don't fight, or I won't play with non of you. You two are acting like puppies, and according to you two, non of you are puppies. So what does a good dog friend do?" Bitna is the mediator in the friendship of three. It was a bit overwhelming when you have two dogs with a high level of excitement, but she wouldn't trade her friends for a boring one.

Alex and Erik's ears pressed on their skull, almost hidden with their hair color and their tails tucked between their legs.

"Good dog friends don't fight. They love and play with each other."

"Good dog friendsh don'th fighth. They wove and pway withh each othher.

"Good, now how about we go and play with the water at the playground and tose this ball around!" Bitna had suggested while she places the small hybrid on his feet. She took out a ball and tossed it at Erik, who catches it with no problem. "Yes, Bitna!" The two males smiled and ran toward the water playground.

Bitna felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, an adult hand to be exact. Her light honey eyes widen at the sudden weight, but she looked up to see her father, who was smiling down at her. "You did a good job, pup. You always know how to handle this type of situation. You act like an Alpha leader even at a young age. My daughter, take care of your friends. They need you as much as you need them." Bitna's father patted her head and gave her a light head scratch. Bitna smiled and nodded while leaning toward her father's hand, her tail wagging. "Go on now, play we you mother is probably almost done with dinner. I need to finish my gossip with Euna. The tea is spicy." Bitna's father nudged her forward and laughed when she stumbled a bit.

Bitna sighed and ran toward her friend with a smile and played with them until it was time to leave.

-

Fast forward Bitna was 16, Erik was 15, and Alex was 12. From 16 to 18, your body presents your second gender, and your body starts showing signs. The three of the teens were hanging out in their hideout near an abandoned gas station.

"I can't believe you presented Bitna! You smell stronger and musky it a nice type of musky. We still smell like baby powder." Alex's fluffy curl tail wagged as he sat on Bitna's legs and stuck his nose on her scent gland. "Ill so could present next yeah, who knows? I might be an Alpha too!" Erik pout from the lack of attention. He was happy for Bitna, especially that she was an Alpha. Her family had strong Alpha genes in them, unlike his family that they had Betas and Omegas.

"Aww, Erik, dont worry, we still love you no matter what you present as we will always support you. I know Alex could be either a Beta or Omega, but he could be a cute Alpha too~!" Bitna pet caressed Erik's ears, bringing their nose close and bopping her nose with his. Alex let out a soft whine wanting the same affection. He moved closer with his nose in with the two, and the three bopped their noses together.

Bitna and Erik laughed and gave the younger one a few grooming-like licks of affections.

"I am thinking of going to college. I want to open my own company where we make clothes and furniture for hybrids. You know that accommodation for hybrids and second-gender clothing is still in progress. I want to be the one to bring an unknown future to our community and people." Bitna rubbed Alex's back lazily while Erik leans on her shoulder. It was silent. The two males were surprised by the news but saddened that Bitna wanted to go to college, which means that they wouldn't see each other for possibly four years.

"I'll miss you when you leave BinBin." Alex looked up at the wolf hybrid with droopy ears and watery eyes.

"I'll follow you to college. We are friends, and we stick together. That means that ill have to start looking into what I want to study for those years." Erik wasn't as hurt as Alex, but he knew that the poor little pom would be alone for a couple of years. " We will come to visit you, Lexy, and when you graduate, we will treat you to a nice restaurant" Binta nuzzled the pom on her lap and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"We will be together even if our mates show up. We won't let them interfere with our bond pack!" Erik smiled and kissed Alex's cheeks too.

-

Bitna and Erik were walking together in hand, a coffee cup in their free hand as they walk in comfortable silence. It was winter, and both of them bundled up in warm cozy winter cloth. Binta grew around six feet eight, give a bit more, while Erike stood at five feet seven perks of being a Beta. The two of them had driven down for Alex's graduation ceremony as they promised every day until the two of them left for college.

Those who probably have seen the Alpha and Beta might think they were mates of something no, they are called Bond mates. Bond mates are a hybrid that grew up together, and their animals found bonds with others from a young age. They tend to act like a couple and could be very possessive with each other. They help each other in heat and runt times because they feel the need to care for their loved ones. Once they find a Mate and accept them, the bond mates won't stop, but they will not need to help their friend in any sexual or intimate way other than grooming.

"I am so proud of Lex he worked so hard to graduate, and finally, he can be with us." Erik smiled brightly, his tail wagging and his ears pin back. He hugs Bitna's arm they kept on walking toward the entrance. "I know, dear, but we need to stay calm. We can't cause a scene the little one might be embarrassed." Bitna smiled down at the excited husky pushing the door for the Beta to walk in first and her after.

The two went to find their seats with Alex's family as they greet them with hugs and light forehead bumps. Bitna and Erik sat next to each other as soon as the ceremony started.

They started to call all the graduates up the stage and handed them their diplomas. When the Alpha and Beta saw their tiny Omega friend walking to get his diploma, they started hooting and cheering, making the Omega blush and smile.

When the ceremony terminated, Bitna and Erik stood aside, watching the family of their friend shower him with praises and kisses. "So what was that about not embarrassing the tiny one?" Erik lightly taps Bitna with his elbow. "Shut it. My baby was walking on his own runway. He had the spotlight, and how could I not cheer for him? You can't say anything because you were doing it too." Bitna tsked while moving her hair away from her face.

"BinBin! Rik!" Alex held a big smiled and ran toward the two bringing them for a hug. Now here is the tricky part Alex is an Omega their for their height is four feet to around five feet six. Toy pomeranian is four feet nine at most.

Not only would are you screwed because of your breed, but if your second gender is an Omega or Beta, you better start buy stool steps.

"Oh, cutie, you are finally done!" Bitna picked up the male pom and nuzzled him with a light peck. Erik smiled and rubbed the pom back." You finally did it. We will be back together again like the old times." Erik kissed Alex's tiny hand, looking at him with pure adoration, as did Bitna to both of them.

"As we promise, we need to celebrate, so Let's Go. I booked us for a good Italian restaurant so we should get going. Your parents agreed to this, saying that 'We can celebrate later.' "Bitna placed the Omega down and held his hand.

"We are proud of you."

-

The annoying ringing sound of an alarm blasted throw the darkroom. A Californian king-size bed held three bodies, two of which were curled up at the Alpha's side.

Moans from the Alpha as she sat up, yawning and sighing. "BinBin?" A soft voice startled Bitna awake.

"Lexy, go to sleep. I'll wake up two up in an hour." Bitna pecked the pouty Omegas lips and shuffled away from the two. The Beta and Omega closed the gap holding each other.

Bitna tiredly put on some light clothes to workout in. She headed to the third floor of her penthouse triplex house. An Alpha, she was responsible for taking care of her Beta and Omega, whether it be with her physical or mental physic. As a wolf hybrid, she needed to keep up with a diet that naturally gave her a strong yet sexy figure.

An hour went by, and she was dripping from sweat. She sat on her bench press drinking water when she felt two arms hug her from behind. "Erik, What are you doing? I left you two to rest some more." Bitna tilted her head to the side to look at the husky hybrid that gave her a lazy smile.

"You are my heater, and Alex is too small to work as a heater." Erik nuzzled your neck, taking the musky coffe and honey scent from your glands. Bitna laughed and nodded. She turned around and licked the Beta's cheek, letting a slight rumble sound emitted from her chest.

" We should get ready for work today Im sure we have a busy schedule today. You and Lexy should know you two are my secretary." You picked Erik bridal style and walked down the stair with him into your room.

Sitting in the middle, the Pom looked up lazily and made a grabby hand toward Bitna, asking to be picked up. Bitna chuckled and held her other hand and carried the Omega walking toward the bathroom to get ready for the day at the company Bitna had created.

_Hybrid Fashion & Furniture For Live co._

_And Electronic_

Number one in the world industry and number one in Hybrid products and electronics.


End file.
